1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle, and in particular to a louver provided on the radiator of the straddle-type vehicle to lead a traveling wind to the radiator.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional American type motorcycle, which has a low seat and on which a rider throws out both legs in a riding position, uses an engine (an air-cooling type engine) cooled by a traveling wind. Since there is little traveling wind when stopped or traveling at low-speeds, however, an air-cooling type engine is sometimes not adequately cooled as compared to a water-cooling type engine.
Some American straddle-type vehicles are instead provided with a water-cooling type engine (see, for example, JP-A-11-208557). Because the radiator is exposed in order to catch the traveling wind, a straddle-type vehicle provided with a water-cooling type engine is considerably different in outward appearance from a straddle-type vehicle provided with an air-cooling type engine. However, if exposure of the radiator is suppressed to obtain an outward appearance like a straddle-type vehicle with an air-cooling type engine, it has not been possible to obtain adequate cooling efficiency.